Together Forever
by 13alicelove
Summary: alice has been waiting for over a century for her mate, and when she finally meets Bella everything seems perfect. But what happens when Bella starts becoming a vampire on her own accord? Alice will discover a past no one knew Bella had
1. First meeting

**_I do not own twilight all that credit goes to the lovely Stephanie Myers (i think i spelled that right..O.O)_**

**_this is rated T _**

**_READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! 3_**

Bella P.O.V.

It sucks being the new kid, especially in a small town where everybody has known eachother since they were born. People talk in small towns, and news travels fast, so i'm sure that everybody knows that their Chief of Police's daughter Bella Swan is coming to live with her father. I haven't seen Charlie in years, just talked on the phone and the annual birthday/christmas cards. I used to visit him every year in Forks for two weeks, but i hate the place. It's always rainy and cold, and the sun is very rarely out. This was going to be a huge change from Phoenix Arizona, the place i lived with my mom and her new husband Phil. Phil plays in minor league baseball and he travels a lot, my mom usually stays with me but i know she misses him. So i told her i'd move in with Charlie so she could be with him. I mean I am a junior now, i'll be moving out soon anyways.

So here I am waiting for Charlie to come pick me up in his police cruiser. I saw him pull into the parking lot so i waved and staring pulling my suitcase to his car. (i only had one suitcase, the rest of my stuff was already shipped to his house.) He stepped out and greeted me with and awkward hug and a "Hey Kid" before putting my suitcase in the trunk and starting the car up. We didn't talk at all on the hour drive from Port Angeles, we sat in comfortable silence. Neither of us felt the need to fill it, that's just how we are.

He pulled into the driveway of his-our house. Charlie led me inside and up to my room, everything looked exactly the same way it did five years ago. My room however looked completely different. It was painted with blue and green earthtones, the comforter on my bed was a deep blue, while my walls were an earthy green. The floor was a deep hardwood and i had a desktop computer, a t.v., and a stereo. It was gorgeous! "DAD I LOVE IT! IT'S PERFECT!" i squealed throwing my arms around Charlie's neck. He chuckled to himself a bit awkwardly and said "Don't just thank me your mother helped out too." I smiled and gave him one more squeeze before left to give me time to get settled.

I reached into a box and pulled out my soundboard and laptop and set them on the desk. Next i pulled out my bass enhancing headphones, my song book, and my microphone/recording systems. I walked over to my closet and found a box labeled fragile, inside was my electric guitar case/stand. I picked up the case and unlatched it, setting my red and black les paul guitar on its stand. next i picked up another box and put my acoustic guitar on its stand. i grabbed my box of picks and set it on the desk with my equipment. my keyboard was set up next, along with my drum pad. Right now i needed to get a job so i could start saving up money for a bass guitar. Yeah, i was kind of a music freak, my dream was to major in music.

I pulled out my bag filled with my toiletries and checked to make sure i had everything. My favortite strawberry scccented shampoo and conditioner, check, my razor, check, my hairbrush, check, soap, toothbrush, hairdryer, straitner, deoderant, check check check check and check! I walked down the hall and put my soap, shampoo/conditioner, toothbrush, and razor in the bathroom before returning to my room to unpack. I hung up all of my shirts and tops in the closet and they all fit easily, i didn't have that big of a selection. My pants and the one skirt i owned went into the dresser. After i finished unpacking i opted to take a shower to wash the layer of grime all the traveling had left on my skin.

Stepping into the shower the hot water cascaded down my back, loosening the muscles and cleansing my skin. The scent of my strawberry shampoo wrapped around me relaxing me even further. The water soon began to run cold and i relunctantly stepped out wrapping myself in a towel and drying my hair with another. I brushed my teeth and went to my room and ran a brush through my hair. I pulled on the holey t-shirt and short shorts i normally wore to bed and snuggled deep into my bed ready to be engulfed in sleep. Then the thunder started.

It cracked loudly in the sky and the air was filled with electricity. I whimpered and curled into my bed pulling the pillow over my head. It cracked again and tears started flowing down my face as my hands white knuckled onto the blanket. So much for a good nights sleep. The thunder calmed around 2 a.m. and i fell into an uneasy sleep filled with loud thunder.

I awoke to my alarm clock screaming at me that it was time to get up. I groaned and rolled out of bed hitting the floor hard, banging my hip. "Uggggh that's gunna leave a mark." I walked over to my closet and pulled out a blue Asking Alexandria shirt and my black vans. I threw my vans onto the floor next to my dresser while i quickly struggled into my black skinnies, doing the universal skinny jeans dance. I mean shit these things are friggin tight, you have to jump around and dance to get them on. After doing a couple of squats to make sure they stretched right i pulled on my vans and ran a brush through my hair, deciding to leave it its natural curly self.

I started into the mirror, i wasn't ugly i knew that, but i didn't think i was that particularly pretty either. I had chocolate brown eyes, and pale ivory skin. I wasn't overly tall but i was about five foot 7" and my body was naturally toned, i sucked at sports i am so accident prone, i can walk two feet on flat ground and still manage to trip. NO one else knew that though. When i was in public i was a badass. Nobody screwed with Bella Swan. But truely i was just an insecure girl who was terrified of thunder. The only thing i really liked about myself was my thick mahogeney hair. It was brown but with hints of red, especially in the sunlight. But that factor wasn't going to be shown off I much in dreary Forks Washington.

I sighed and looked at my clock, i had twenty minutes before I had to leave. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and applied some black eyeliner lightly. I grabbed my ipod, phone, and backpack before heading downstairs to eat a quick granola bar and wonder where the hell Charlie was to drive me to school. I looked around and saw a note on the table next to a pair of keys. "Hey Bella I'm sorry i couldn't drive you to school today i had an urgent call i needed to take care of. I meant to give you this earlier but here are the keys to the red truck parked outside, it's yours. Love you Be safe. -Dad-"

I slung my bag over my shoulder, yanked the keys off the table, and ran outside squealing like a kid in a candy factory. It was an old chevy truck, a little worn but i loved it any way, it had character. I climbed into the driver seat and listened to the engine roar to life before pealing back out of the driveway. The school wasn't hard to find, it is a small town and all. There were already cars parked in the student lot and i sighed, i didn't want to make the walk of shame to the office. I pulled out my trusty ipod and starting blasting 21 guns by Greenday before climbing out of my monster and walking towards the building labeled office.

I felt people staring and pointing but ignored it and walked straight into the office with my head held high. Hello Forks High, look out because here comes Bella Swan.

Alice P.O.V

I sighed as I watched all of my family. It wasn't fair really, how all of them had found their mate while i was alone. At least they had someone to share the burden of being a vampire with, someone that could only ever love them. I was alone. Edward had Jasper, Rosalie had Emmet, and Carlisle had Esme_. They were all together and in love, i hated them for it. I didn't hate them, no i could never hate them, they were my family i would do anything for them. I hated the fact that i was alone after almost 110 years. _I felt my anger start to rise and Jasper and Edward both gasped and looked at me with sympathy, which only made my anger worse. I turned and fled the den dashing out into the forest. I needed to get away, go somewhere.

I sat down in the soft grass of my meadow. The Sky overlooked the river and from the high bluff i was on i could see everything. The moon shined brightly on the water and it gave everything around it a beautiful glow. A branch broke and i turned around to see my sister Rosalie walking towards me. "What?" i half snarled half dry sobbed. "What's the matter Alice?" she asked her face full of concern and love. "I'M SICK OF BEING ALONE! I DON'T WANT JUST ANYBODY EITHER! I WANT MY MATE!" "Alice you will meet her one day you just have to-" i cut her off. "Just go away! i want to be alone! just go away!" Rosalie gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze before leaving my alone once again.

The pain clawed at my chest, i pulled at my hair dry sobbing. I wish so bad now that i could cry, but vampires don't have the ability to cry. The empty hole in my chest throbbed painfully. I felt so empty and alone. _Where was she, where was my mate? _

Rosalie P.O.V.

"I don't know what to do guys, there is so much pain inside her now. She feels so alone, she knows we all love her and she loves us, but thats not the same kind of love." Carlisle sighed, "We just have to leave her be for now, she is going to hurt until she finds her mate. There is nothing we can do about it but just be there for her when she needs it." "You are right my love", Esme replied," there is nothing we can do for her right now but wait. " "I hope she'll be okay until then." I sighed before leaving the room with Emmet in tow.

Alice P.O.V.

The Sun had started to come up and it was time for me to go home so i could get ready for school. I got up and ran home, ignoring the concerned faces of my family members. I stepped into the shower and let the water warm my icy skin. It calmed me, made me feel almost human. I stepped out and dryed my inky black hair ,carefully spiking it and dressing in a pair of designer blue jeans, my brown uggs, and a purple top. I actually didn't care about my outfit this morning, i just wanted to get the day over with. I grabbed the thermos of blood Esme makes us bring to school and threw it in my bag and walked down the stairs at human speed.

Ignoring everyone's gasps at my outfit and appearance i got in the back seat of Rosalies BMW and started staring out the window. Rosalie and Emmett soon appeared and we were off to Forks High. We pulled in and i immediately stepped out. The humans were whispering about something. They were all looking at the red truck that was parked in the usually empty parking spot. Suddenly a girl stepped out obviously trying to ignore the stares of the people around her.

_She was absolutley beautiful. Her tall slender figure, her thick, long, mahogeny hair, her wardrobe could use a little work, nothing that a shopping trip with Alice Cullen wouldn't fix._ She looked at the ground before straightening her back and her lifting her head high and walking towards the office like she owned the place._ The way she walked was sexy, she walked with confidence, whether it was real or fake i couldn't tell, but it was sexy either way_. I didn't take my eyes off her until she disappeared behind the door of the office, and even then i didn't want to look away.

"Umm...Alice?" someone asked. "Huh what?" i turned around coming face to face with my family, Jasper seemed to be the one who talked. "Ummm why are you staring at that girl like a creeper and why am i getting lustful feelings from you." "I have no idea," i replied, turning to look back at the office door, " But damn she is beautiful!" The bell took that as an oppurtunity to ring and i was left on my way to my first period with the thought of that beautiful girl.

Bella P.O.V.

I walked into the school office and up to an older women with kind eyes. " Hi, my name is Isabella Swan i'm starting school today." i said sweetly flashing her a smile. "Well hello dear! It is so nice to finally meet Charlie's daughter! Here, take this slip and have it signed by all of your teachers, then bring it back to me by the end of the day. Oh, and have a great day!." I thanked her and left, _she was a nice woman, very helpful. _Well here i go, off to my first period class. "Triginometrey" i muttered in disgust, stopping in front of the door. "Let's get this over with," i mumbled before stepping into the already filled classroom.

I felt everyone's eyes on me as i walked over to the teacher Mr. Manson and handed him my slip. He decided it would be a great idea to introduce me to the entire class, so i stood up straight and reminded myself that i was badass Bella. "Class this is Isabella Swan and she is a new student here so i would like all of you to treat her kindly. Isabella," just bella i corrected him. "Okay bella you can take a seat next to Angela Weber, Angela raise your hand please." I looked over to see a tall girl with glasses and dark hair raising her hand. I smiled at her and concentrated on not tripping as i walked back to sit next to her. _She was pretty, but i wasn't attracted to her_. (yeah i'm a lesbian.)

We started talking and i liked her immediately. She was very level-headed and funny. She also helped me out on my trig work, which i thanked her for repeatedly. It turned out i had my next class with her so we walked to Spanish together. "So bella," she asked, "Would you like to sit with me and my friends at lunch today?" I smiled, "Thanks Angela that's very nice of you." "no problem Bella, you're pretty cool." she said grinning at me. "you are too."

The rest of the class passed in a blur and soon i was on my way to lunch with Angela. We waited in line and soon i found myself sitting at a table being fussed over by a bunch of kids like a new toy. _Especially this one kid named Mike Newton, he reminded me of a puppy the way he looked at me. And he never stopped talking, it was really annoying. I could tell he was going to try and ask him out, it would be funny to watch his face when i told him i'm a lesbian. _

Bored, i started scanning the cafeteria and my eyes fell upon them, more specifically her. They were all beautiful, but she, she was the epitome of beauty. Her skin was pale white, her hair was inky black and carefully spiked, her lips were a pretty red color, and her eyes were a deep butterscotch/gold color. They flashed up to meet mine and i looked away embarrassed. "Those are the Cullens," an annoying girl named Jessica said in her matter-of-fact nasaly tone. "They are all together, like they're dating, and they live together. That is so gross!" "Jess, they are adopted, they arent really related," Angela spoke up. "Who is who?" i asked curiously, looking back to view the Cullen table. Jessica spoke again in that annoying tone," the huge guy with the dark hair that looks like he takes steroids, that's Emmet he's dating the Ice Queen Rosalie Hale. She's the one with the blonde hair and the stank glare." I looked at them,_ Emmet did look pretty intimidating, but Rosalie's glare could kill an army. _" The one that looks like he's in pain, the blonde, he's Jasper Hale, Rosalie's brother. He's with the gorgeous bronze-haired one Edward. He is so sexy, to bad he's a fucking faggot." _Jasper did look like he was in pain, and Edward, he had this sex hair look to him that made me want to throw up. They all seemed to have the same gold eyes, maybe they wore contacts?_

"And what about the other girl?" i asked captivated by her beauty once again. "That's Alice Cullen," Jessica said," She's really weird. She is the only one that's alone. They were all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife." "They must be very nice people to adopt all of those teenagers," i said. "He must be a sick perv to let them all date eachother" Jessica said dismissively, flipping her hair trying to strike up a conversation with Newton. "Jessica holds a grudge against the Cullens because Edward rejected her and started making out with Jasper," Angela said giggling. I couldn't help myself i busted out laughing, _the look on her face was probably priceless. _

I turned back to see Alice looking right back at me. I held her gaze and i found myself lost in her gold pools. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but the bell rang and i was forced to look away. Well off to biology, my favorite subject! (little did i know that it wasn't just the subject i loved.) I walked in and Mr. Banner showed me to my new seat. I sat at the lab table and stared out the window, thinking of Alice Cullen. I heard someone set books down next to me, i turned to greet the person sitting next to me, and i came face to face with Alice Cullen. "HI!" she half squealed literally bouncing in her seat, " I'm Alice Cullen! You must be Bella Swan!" she stuck her hand out and i immediately took it.

A shock of electricity went through me as i took hold of her icy hand. It was freezing, but i liked it. I felt little shivers go through me at the contact. Something flashed in her eyes, and for some reason i think she felt it to. All too soon she let go and i found myself craving her touch. Mr. Banner wheeled in a t.v. and started a movie, i had already learned this stuff so i started staring out the window once again, resisting the urge to reach out and grab Alice's hand. ( woah i sound like some kind of rapist or something.)

I felt something brush my arm, i looked down and saw a piece of paper folded in half. I picked it up and opened it.

_how are you liking Forks Bella? -A_

_It's okay, i'm not really a fan of the rain or cold, but it is really beautiful here -B_

_if you don't like the rain or cold why did you move to Forks?-A_

_My mom got remarried, phil is great don't get me wrong, it's just that he's a minor league baseball player so he moves around a lot and my mom misses him when he's gone, so i offered to live with Charlie in forks instead of Phoenix so she could travel with him. -B_

_that's very selfless of you Bella, do you always do things for other people?- A_

_i try to help people, i mean i'm glad my mom's happy, so this way i make her and phil happy, and i make Charlie happy by living with him. It's cool that iget to help both of them -B_

_Well you are very kind. So what does Bella like to do, for herself not others? -A_

_umm, im pretty boring, like i'm sure you don't want to here about me-B_

_quite the contrary i 'd love to hear about Bella(: -A_

_okay...umm music is my life. I play a couple of instruments, i even have my own soundboard and stuff, i write my own songs and beats. I also enjoy drawing,and anything that doesn't involve shopping or physical activity.:p-B_

_that is so cool that you write music. i'd love to hear some of your tracks, and what instruments do you play? we should hang out sometime so i can hear you play! My brother Edward is a huge pianist. I love dancing and drawing, and SHOPPING! ITS MY FAAAAAVVVORITE HOBBY! now i must take you on a shopping trip:) -A_

_OH HELL NO! i hate shopping it shouldn't be considered a hobby its a death trap that requires to much walking/carrying and fashion is not my thing. -B_

_too bad! i have a feeling were going to be great friends so i should take you shopping(:-A_

_No, you have a feeling that it would be fun to watch me suffer while you take me shopping:p -B_

_haha don't be so dramatic text me sometime so we can hang out! 9107634628-A_

_yes ma'am! 9103749374-B_

Suddenly the bell rang and i was off to my last class of the day...gym. Luckily Coach Clapp said i didn't have to participate today, but i would tomorrow. So i just sat back and watched all the other kids get all gross and sweaty chasing a ball around. I had a feeling i was going to hate this class. When the bell finally rang signaling the end of school, i bolted for the door getting to the office in record time to drop off my slip. I then turned on heal and headed for my truck. Just as i was about to open the door, a very annoying Mike Newton pranced up to me.

"Hey Bella how was your day?" mike asked with his annoying puppy dog look. "Fine." i replied curtly hoping he would take the hint. "that's great! So hey i was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime, you know go see a movie or something?" he asked with a hopeful look on his face. "Sorry Mike but i'm pretty busy this weekend and the weekend after next i'm not going to have time to go out." i replied _trying to let him down easy, but no this kid had to keep it up_. "That's okay! I'll wait we can go out two weeks from now! It will be so much fun!" "Mike, no i'm not going out with you." i said my voice getting louder. "Aww c'mon Bella it will be Fun!" _This kid couldn't take a fucking hint! _i was pissed now. "No Mike!" i half screamed. "But wh-" i cut him off screaming,"MIKE I'M NOT GOING OUT WITH YOU NOW SHUT THE HELL UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE SO I CAN GO HOME! AND STOP LOOKING SO PATHETIC WITH THAT CLINGY PUPPY DOG LOOK YOU'VE BEEN GIVING ME ALL DAY, FRANKLY IT'S PRETTY ANNOYING. OH AND LEARN WHAT THE WORD NO MEANS!"

i went off. He turned on heal and walked away, i looked over and noticed everybodys eyes were on me, then i heard laughter. I looked over to see the Cullen's laughing so hard it looked like their faces were going to crack. "DID YOU SEE HIS FACE? P-PR-PRICELESS!" Emmett screamed through fits of laughter. That just pissed me off even more. I looked back to see everybody was still looking and pointing at me, whispering to eachother. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?" i screamed and everybody dropped their eyes and became silent, even Emmett. I jumped into my truck and started it up before speeding out of the parking lot, grinding my teeth in anger.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *1

**A/N: This is my first story and to start off with it won't have much drama, i do plan on however adding a couple of twists/accidents. just so we are clear thoughts are in italics., and notes are in italics. If there is a note and the person whose p.o.v. is having thoughts while reading the note i will type them in bold or bolded italics. Alice's vision will be in bold or bolded italics. dont hate on me this is my first story. I am also going to be putting up a better story soon. i am working on the first chapter now and i don't know what i want to name it but keep reading authors notes and i will let you know. oh! and i love reviews/comments anything so don't be afraid to inbox me! i love you all! next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Wanna Come Over?

Alice P.O.V.

I started sulking when i realized she wasn't in my first two classes, and in second period Edward started questioning me. He wrote me a note.

_Alice what is up with you and this girl -E_

_I don't know, but when i saw her...everything just stopped, i mean the only thing i saw was her, and all i could think about was how sexy and beautiful she was. -A_

_hmm, we should talk to Carlisle about this, he should know what's going on. But if i were to take a guess i would think that you have a crush on this girl-E_

_What? no i can't, i mean she's human! i don't know, but i feel this need to get closer to her...am i crazy?-A_

_I don't know, we will ask Carlisle tonight(: -E_

_Shuttup asshole-A_

The bell rang and Edward and i were off to join our family at our normal lunch table in the back of the cafteria, in the corner next to the windows. None of us got lunch, Vampires can't eat human food, we just sat in the back drinking from our thermoses and chatting..well, they were chatting. I was desperately scanning the cafeteria trying to find new girl._ I didn't see her anywhere! WHAT IF SHE WAS IN TROUBLE? __i should go look for her...__ "_Alice," Edward said," She is not in trouble she just walked in with Angela Weber, now stop with the images of ripping out the throat of someone who kidnapped her." "who are we talking about?" Rosalie asked. "Alice seems to have a thing for the new girl," Edward replied nonchalantly. "DO NOT!" i said. "Yes you do," Jasper countered," I can feel the emotions rolling off you. "SHUT UP!_ stupid mindreader and empath_."

"Alice, you don't need to be getting involved with a human." Rosalie practically hissed. "and why not?" i asked hissing right back at her. "It's not safe! Alice if you were to get involved with her not only would our secret be at risk of exsposure, but she would be at risk of being killed!" "SO I'M NOT ALLOWED TO BE HAPPY?" i whisper screamed. "of course you are allowed to be happy, but she is a human, when you find your mate.." "SHE IS MY MATE!" the entire table stopped, everything stopped.

_She is my mate_, i thought to myself, she is. The realization sent waves of joy through me. _It explains everything, the urge to protect her, how drawn i am to her...she has to be. _"she can't be your mate" rosalie began. "Yes she can, she has to be, i am so drawn to her, i feel the need to protect her, why everything stopped when i saw her and.." i stopped... i felt a vision coming on.

_**"I love you Bella" i whispered to her. "I love you too Alice so so much. I don't care that you're a vampire. I love you. you are just as much my mate as i am yours." She then leaned in touching my face and kissed me sweetly on the lips. "forever and always my bella," i whispered licking her jawline. "Alice," she moaned breathily and kissed me again. **_

The vision cut off and Edward was staring at me with wide eyes. "She is your mate," he whispered. "What do you mean?' Emmett asked with a curious look on his face. Edward explained the vision since i was to busy being in shock to say anything. "get some Alice!" Emmett said raising his hand for a fist bump. I rolled my eyes and fist bumped him. "Fine Alice, if it turns out she's your mate fine, but you better be careful." Rosalie said still a bit icyly but a little gentler. I nodded, turning to see beautiful brown eyes staring back at me.

We held eachother's gaze for i don't know how long. _I was getting lost in those milk chocolate brown eyes until the damn bell decided to be a jealous whore and and break out contact_. Slightly irritated i reached down to grab my stuff. "The bell is a jealous whore now Alice?" Edward asked very amused before explaining my thought process to the rest of my family who all busted out laughing at me. I shot them daggers before storming off to my third period class: Biology.

I walked into class to see HER, Bella, my mate, sitting in the seat next to mine. I couldn't believe that i was about to sit next to that brunette beauty. I straightned my shoulders and went to sit next to her setting my bag down on the desk. _She smelled human, but i didn't have the urge to drink her blood, actually i felt no thirst at all_. This made me even happier, knowing that i wouldn't hurt her.

"HI!" i half squealed bouncing up and down in excitement," I'm Alice Cullen! You must be Bella Swan!" I stuck my hand out to shake hers, she immediately grasped it and a shock of electricity went through me. She didn't flinch at my cold temperature but she got a look of pleasure in her eyes, she must of felt it to. Unfortuntaley Mr. Banner chose that moment to start class so i didn't have the opportunity to talk to her more. She went back to staring out the window. I craved her touch, to just talk to her. So i decided to pass her note. I quickly scrawled a message and folded the paper, passing it to her.

_how are you liking Forks Bella? -A_

**I hoped she would reply...**

_It's okay, i'm not really a fan of the rain or cold, but it is really beautiful here -B_

**She doesn't like the cold...that hurt me, i know she didn't mean it like that but it still hurt. **

_if you don't like the rain or cold why did you move to Forks?-A_

**I really did wonder why she wanted to live in the Olympic Peninsula if she hated the cold and rain. I wonder if something happened in wherever she came from.**

_My mom got remarried, phil is great don't get me wrong, it's just that he's a minor league baseball player so he moves around a lot and my mom misses him when he's gone, so i offered to live with Charlie in Forks instead of Phoenix so she could travel with him. -B_

_that's very selfless of you Bella, do you always do things for other people?- A_

__**It was very selfless of her to give up her home like that to make others happy. I could tell she was a very sweet, loving person.**

_i try to help people, i mean i'm glad my mom's happy, so this way i make her and phil happy, and i make Charlie happy by living with him. It's cool that i get to help both of them -B_

_Well you are very kind. So what does Bella like to do, for herself not others? -A_

__**I really wonder what her hobbies are, maybe she likes shopping! I could take her on shopping trips! It would be so much fun! Or maybe she's a dancer like me, she has the body for it...hmmm.**

_umm, im pretty boring, like i'm sure you don't want to here about me-B_

**I quite literally scoffed to myself, her? Boring? Not possible, she was the most intresting creature i have ever met. I wanted to know everything about her, every facial expression, every touch, and every tone of voice. **

_quite the contrary i 'd love to hear about Bella(: -A_

_okay...umm music is my life. I play a couple of instruments, i even have my own soundboard and stuff, i write my own songs and beats. I also enjoy drawing,and anything that doesn't involve shopping or physical activity.:p-B_

** She plays music? That is a great quality! I wonder what kind of music she liked or what instruments she played. She likes to draw too? That is totally awesome, she gets more and more amazing. wait...what...she-she can't...she hates shopping? SHE CAN'T HATE SHOPPING IT'S THE BEST HOBBY IN THE WORLD! Okay it's settled we are going shopping.**

_that is so cool that you write music. i'd love to hear some of your tracks, and what instruments do you play? we should hang out sometime so i can hear you play! My brother Edward is a huge pianist. I love dancing and drawing, and SHOPPING! ITS MY FAAAAAVVVORITE HOBBY! now i must take you on a shopping trip:) -A_

_OH HELL NO! i hate shopping it shouldn't be considered a hobby its a death trap that requires to much walking/carrying and fashion is not my thing. -B_

** I giggled, too low for her to hear, she's a dork to. I like that.**

_too bad! i have a feeling were going to be great friends so i should take you shopping(:-A_

_No, you have a feeling that it would be fun to watch me suffer while you take me shopping:p -B_

_haha don't be so dramatic-A text me sometime so we can hang out! 9107634628-A_

** I hope she didn't get freaked out about me giving her my number.**

_yes ma'am! 9103749374-B_

**Sucess!**

Unfortunatley, once again, the bell decided to be a jealous whore and ring while i'm talking to her. Well i have her number now, so I'll text her tonight! My fourth period went by in a blur and I was on my way to Rosalie's car about to get in when i heard a familiar voice screaming. Whirling around I saw a very pissed off Bella going off on a very pathetic looking Mike Newton.

"MIKE I'M NOT GOING OUT WITH YOU NOW SHUT THE HELL UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE SO I CAN GO HOME! AND STOP LOOKING SO PATHETIC WITH THAT CLINGY PUPPY DOG LOOK YOU'VE BEEN GIVING ME ALL DAY, FRANKLY IT'S PRETTY ANNOYING. OH AND LEARN WHAT THE WORD NO MEANS!" Bella screamed. He started sulking and walked away. Then Emmett chose that moment to start busting out laughing, along with the rest of my family.

" DID YOU SEE HIS FACE? P-PR-PRICELESS!" he screamed through fits of laughter. Everyone broke out in whispers and they all stared at bella pointing. I'm not Jasper, but i could feel the anger rolling off her, and when she heard Emmett, I'm suprised he didn't drop dead right there under her glare. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?" She screamed, making everybody freeze, it was like the world went silent.

She jumped into her old, red, truck and sped out of the parking lot tires squealing. I climbed into Rosalie's car along with Emmett and we sped off heading home. "Emmett, that girl looked like she was ready to pounce on you and tear your head off." Rosalie said amusingly giving her husband a loving gaze. "It was so funny though, she was eating poor Newton alive!...Alice she scares me," he said giving me a puppy dog look. "She's a sweetheart Emmet, She moved here from Phoenix to live here with her father so her mother could travel with her step-dad who is a minor league baseball player." I said flaunting the information i knew.

Emmet gave me a curious look," How do you know that Alice?" he asked me quizically. "Oh she's my lab partner in biology," I squealed excitedly," We passed notes all period! She likes drawing, and music! She plays a couple of instruments and she writes songs." i replied, proud that my mate was so talented. "Well she seems perfect for you," Emmett said happily,"Does she like shopping?" "no..." i whispered. "What?" he said with a big, goofy grin on his face. "SHE HATES SHOPPING! IT'S TERRIBLE!" i screamed! Emmett busted out laughing, "THAT'S HILARIOUS! I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET THIS GIRL!" i just grumbled and dashed inside the house, eager to tell Esme about my Bella.

Bella P.O.V.

I walked into the house, still fuming over the incident in the parking lot. I decided to make dinner for Charlie and then go upstairs to do my homework. I prepared lasagna and headed upstairs to do my trig homework. I finished easily, (thanks to Angela's help earlier) and decided to work on some tracks. Just as i was about to hit play my phone buzzed. I looked at the i.d. and it read **Alice Cullen**. My heart sped up and i immediateley opened the message.

_hey bella are you okay i saw you flipping out on newton (pretty badass btw) and i'm sorry about Emmett he's a child at heart.-A_

_Yes i am okay, but the kid doesn't know what no means. He asked me out like three times and i declined them all and he still continued i just got fed up i guess. then everybody was looking at me and it pissed me off even further. but im good now-B_

_I am glad your okay(: so whatcha up to?(: -A_

_I'm working on a new track and texting you, nothing intresting :p wbu? -B_

_Just laying around and texting you, you should let me listen to your new track! and you never told me what instruments you played!-A_

_I play guitar, piano, and drums. I'm saving up for a bass guitar. and you can come over now and listen to it if you want-B_

_That is awesome! you must be very talented! and really? I'll be there in a bit what's your address?-A_

I texted her my address and grinned, jumping up and doing a little happy dance and rushing to go straighten myself up. I brushed my teeth, making sure they looked clean and white, i ran a brush through my hair and tossed it to the side more letting it curl down my face and shoulders. I then straightened up my room a little more and went back to putting the finishing touches on my track. Just as i finished, the doorbell rang.

My heart soared! I was ecstatic...wait...i don't even know if she likes girls...my heart fell a little at that thought, but i shook it off and proceeded to descend the stairs to let the epitome of beauty into my house.

I pulled the door open and grinned when i saw tiny little Alice standing there, looking gorgeous. "Hey Alice!" i exclaimed. "Hey Bella!" she squealed throwing her arms around me, hugging me tightly. i was starting to realize Alice was a very touchy feely person, not that i minded. "So let's here this awesome new track Bella." she said happily. I grabbed her hand and led her up to my room, closing the door behind us.

"This an awesome room, great colors, and it looks like you have an awesome recording system." Alice said moving to sit on my bed while i walked over to my lap top. "Thanks! and this is my new track," i said hitting play and taking a seat in my computer chair.

The piano started playing and i felt myself rocking to it. I looked over at Alice and found her smiling. Suddenly the beat dropped and she bobbed her head to the beat. I turned back to look at my screen, embarrassed, nobody has ever heard my songs. I looked back over at her and she gave me a huge grin. I started blushing, embarrassed. The song ended and i looked back up at her.

"That was amazing Bella!" she said smiling at me. "Thanks," i replied shyly "You are the first person to ever hear one of my songs." "Nobody else has ever heard them?" she asked exasperated,"Why not?" "Nobody has ever wanted to," i shrugged," I mean nobody has ever really asked me 'hey what are your hobbies, what do you like to do' so it never really came up." "Bella you are very talented! Can i hear another one?" she asked sweetly. "Sure," i said blushing again hitting play.

After a couple of more tracks Alice came to stand next to me, leaning on the back of the chair. _She was so close, i could literally smell her, it was intoxicating. She smelled like honey and roses, like summer. She reminded me of hot summers, sweet honey suckles, beautiful roses, and happiness. _I had to control myself to make sure i didn't lean in and inhale her scent. "You really have a gift Bella, you should play me something on your guitar." she said flashing me her breathtaking smile. "S-sure," i stuttered walking over to my electric and making sure it was in tune before plugging it in.

The notes came to me easily as i picked the strings, i let the melody wrap around me as i closed my eyes and got lost in the music. I played with passion all the way up to the last note that rang throughout the house. "One by metallica," Alice spoke up, identifying the song i had just played. "Yeah, it's one of my favorite songs to play.." i said trailing off. "It is a great song, their best if you ask me." she replied. She looked over at the clock and said "I guess i need to get going." I nodded and stood up to hug her and we embraced. _She felt amazing in my arms, i never wanted to let go, but all too soon she pulled away. _

I walked her downstairs and as i was about to close the door she called my name,"Bella!" "Yes?" i answered. "I was wondering um...would you like to ummm...go on a date with me this friday night?" _That's it i flatlined. My heart got too happy and it exploded. Yup i was dead, but dead was a happy state if you asked me, it was euphoric_. "Yes!" i squealed happily. " I would love to go on a date with you!" I walked up to her and gave her another happy hug. She pulled away and smiled,"Great! I'll pick you up at six thirty?" she asked. "Perfect!" i squealed again and she laughed as she pulled away in her very ostentatious, but totally Alice, yellow, 911 porshe turbo.

Once she was out of sight I ran inside and jumped around doing a little happy dance! I walked over to the ipod dock that sat in the kitchen and plugged in my ipod and hit shuffle. Cinema by Skrillex started playing and i started dancing around while i took the lasagna out to cool and clean the kitchen. I washed the dirty dishes/put them away, swept/mopped the floor, wiped everything down, took the trash out, and started preparing a salad. As the chorus started i thought of Alice and began to sing the words. "YOU ARE! MY CINEMA! I COULD WATCH YOU FOREVER! ACTION THRILLER I COULD WATCH YOU FOREVER! YOU ARE MY CINEMA A HOLLYWOOD TREASURE! LOVE YOU JUST THE WAY YOU ARE! MY CINEMA! MY CINEMA!"

I had just finished the salad, and i looked at the clock, Charlie would be home any minute. So i put the salad in two bowls and set a beer next one and a mountain dew next to the other on the table. (The beer is for Charlie...maybe..(:) I walked over to the ipod dock and turned it off before cutting two pieces of lasanga and placing them on the plates. I finished setting the table just as Charlie walked in. "Bella?" he called out. "In here Dad!" i replied. "Something smells good!" He walked in and i swear he started drooling at the sight. I chuckled, "Sit down dad eat!" He mumbled a 'don't mind if i do," before plopping down in his seat and digging in right along with me.

We sat in comfortable silence with a few side comments about how my day been, if i liked the truck, and if i made any new friends. i replied with a yes my day had been fine, loved loved loooooooovvvvvvveeeeeeeed my truck, and i actually got asked out on a date for this Friday. _The look on his face was hysterical, i swear he choked on his lasagna and his eye bugged out of his head. I started cracking up as he tried to get ahold of himself_. "BY WHO?" he roared. "By Alice Cullen, and i accepted the invitation." "Oh okay she's a good kid that's fine, I'm glad it's not that Newton kid, i've busted him for d.u.i. before." I chuckled, my dad was cool with whoever i loved as long as they weren't a threat to my well being.

"I actually got asked out by him a couple of times, i declined all of them and ended up telling him off in front of the entire school in the parking lot." Charlie laughed and said, "That's my girl" before rinsing his plate and putting it in the dishwasher. I did the same and kissed him before going up to the bathroom to shower. Taking a quick shower i blow-dryed my hair and brushed my hair before climbing into bed and falling asleep easily, with dreams filled with Alice Cullen.


	3. Almost date night

**Hey guys check out my authors note at the bottom when you're done reading this(:**

Alice P.O.V.

I jumped out of the car and dashed inside to greet Esme. "MOMMA! GUESS WHAT! I MET MY MATE TODAY! SHE'S AMAZING, AND BEAUTIFUL AND AND AND!" I tackle hugged her snuggling into her chest. "That's wonderful honey! When do I get to meet her?" "Umm welll ya see...what had happened was...you see... I went to school today...and this new human arrived from Phoenix, Arizona...and yeah she's kinda my mate," I said timidly."Alice I don't care if she is a filthy shifter, if she makes you happy then that is okay with me! But you have to be careful having a human for a mate." "The thing is" I said turning to face my family, "i don't think she's completley human, I mean she looks human and all, but when I got close to her her scent didn't make me want to drink, it literally took my thirst away." Everybody gasped at this statement. "I don't think she knows she's not fully human though."

"I'll look into it," Carlisle said before hugging me and congradulating me. I then started to dash upstairs when Emmett yelled "Ali-cat where are you going?" "To text Bella! I got her number today!" i squealed before dashing into my room and flinging myself onto my bed. I quickly sent Bella a text, hoping she'd reply.

_hey bella are you okay i saw you flipping out on newton (pretty badass btw) and i'm sorry about Emmett he's a child at heart.-A_

_Yes i am okay, but the kid doesn't know what no means. He asked me out like three times and i declined them all and he still continued i just got fed up i guess. then everybody was looking at me and it pissed me off even further. but im good now-B_

_I am glad your okay(: so whatcha up to?(: -A_

_I'm working on a new track and texting you, nothing intresting :p wbu? -B_

_Just laying around and texting you, you should let me listen to your new track! and you never told me what instruments you played!-A_

_I play guitar, piano, and drums. I'm saving up for a bass guitar. and you can come over now and listen to it if you want-B_

_That is awesome! you must be very talented! and really? I'll be there in a bit what's your address?-A_

_She wants me to come over! _I squealed and went to fix my hair and make sure i looked good before grabbing my keys to my porshe and sprinting at full vampire speed down the stairs. "GOING TO SEE BELLA!" i yelled before literally flinging my self into the drivers seat through the open window. I then took of and sped away to Bella's house.

It didn't take me long, and soon I was standing at Bella's doorstep listening to her come down the stairs. She opened the door and greeted me with a smile, which I quickly returned. "Hey Alice!" she exclaimed. "Hey Bella!" I squealed flinging my arms around her. "So let's here this awesome new track Bella." I said and she smiled grabbing my hand and leading me up to her room.

_Her room was totally Bella, earthy green walls and a deep blue comforter. Her recording system was awesome too, she obviously was very dedicated to her music. _"This an awesome room, great colors, and it looks like you have an awesome recording system." I said moving to sit on her bed while she walked over to her lap top. "Thanks! and this is my new track," she said hitting play and taking a seat in her computer chair. An electric piano started playing, and I realized it was the start of the melody and then suddenly the bass dropped. Bella kept looking back at me and i smiled each time. She was very talented! I felt myself rocking to the beat.

"That was amazing Bella!" I said smiling at her. "Thanks," she replied shyly "You are the first person to ever hear one of my songs." "Nobody else has ever heard them?" I asked exasperated,"Why not?" "Nobody has ever wanted to," she shrugged," I mean nobody has ever really asked me 'hey what are your hobbies, what do you like to do' so it never really came up." "Bella you are very talented! Can i hear another one?" I asked

After a couple of songs I came to stand behind her, leaning on the back of her chair. "You really have a gift Bella, you should play me something on your guitar." I said flashing a smile. "S-sure," she stuttered, walking over to her electric she made sure it was in tune, before plugging it in. I watched her get lost in the music of Metallica._ She was a great guitarist, and very passionate about her music. _

The last note rang throughout the house powerfully. "One by metallica,"I spoke up, identifying the song she had just played. "Yeah, it's one of my favorite songs to play.." she said trailing off. "It is a great song, their best if you ask me." I replied. I looked over at the clock and said "I guess i need to get going." She nodded and stood up to embrace me. The hug was quick, but I wished it would be longer,_ I wanted to stay there with her forever. _

She walked me out of the house, and just as she was about to close the door, I had a huge boost of confidence. "Bella!" I called out, hoping she would here me. "Yes?" she replied curiously." I was wondering um...would you like to ummm...go on a date with me this friday night?" "Yes!" she squealed happily. " I would love to go on a date with you!" she walked up to me and gave me another happy hug. I pulled away and smiled,"Great! I'll pick you up at six thirty?" I asked. "Perfect!" she squealed again and she laughed as I pulled away.

"SHE SAID YES!" I screamed dashing into the den where the rest of my family were. "SHE SAID YES! UH-HUH OH YEAH I'VE GOT A DAAAATTTTEEEE WITH MY MAAAATTTTE YEAH I GOT A DAAAATTTTEEE WITH MY MAAAAATTTTEEEE!" I started singing/cabbage patching in place. Everybody started laughing at me and i squealed again. "I'm happy for you honey," Esme said walking over to hug me. "THANKS MOMMA!" I exclaimed. Suddenly iIgot hit by a vision...

_**"YOU ARE! MY CINEMA! I COULD WATCH YOU FOREVER! ACTION THRILLER I COULD WATCH YOU FOREVER! YOU ARE MY CINEMA A HOLLYWOOD TREASURE! LOVE YOU JUST THE WAY YOU ARE! MY CINEMA! MY CINEMA!" Bella sang the words dancing around the kitchen very gracefully.**_

"OHMYGOD SHE IS SO CUTE!" I squealed happily jumping up and down. "What did you have a vision of?" Jasper asked curiously. "Bella is listening to a dubstep song and dancing around the kitchen cleaning, very gracefully might I add." Emmett laughed, "I really need to meet this girl!" "If our date goes well on Friday, I plan on telling her about us and bringing her here to meet you guys, speaking of Friday, I HAVE TO GO PICK OUT AN OUTFIT!" I started to run up the stairs when I heard Rosalie's voice. "Alice! you have two days to pick out an outfit!" "OHMYGOD YOU'RE RIGHT! maybe I should go buy a new outfit!." "Alice you already told me that Bella hates shopping and fashion so she's not going to care about what you're wearing for one, and for two have you even picked a place to take her?" I paused...I hadn't even thought about that...I sprinted full speed, grabbing Rosalie by the hand and yanking her up the stairs, "HELP ME!" I squealed pulling her into my room.

Esme P.O.V.

_It was good to see Alice this happy. She had been so depressed lately, I really needed to meet this girl Bella. She must be a pretty amazing girl to have Alice falling all over herself for her. I love Alice, and if she makes Alice happy I love her too. _

Bella P.O.V.

I awoke to my alarm clock screaming at me once again. _Goodmorning to you too _I thought happily. I stretched and stood up, walking to the bathroom to splash my face with water and brush my teeth. I then plugged in my straightner and walked back to my room to pick out an outfit. Sifting through my closet i pulled out a deep blue frilly top (I'll put a picture up) and a pair of dark, skin tight skinny jeans. I grabbed a cute pair of black flats and put them on before heading back to the bathroom to straighten my hair and apply my eyeliner.

I grabbed my ipod and phone and headed downstairs to eat a bowl of frosted flakes. I still had twenty minutes before I had to leave so I took my time, savoring each bite. Finished, I put my bowl in the sink grabbed my backpack, and hopped in my truck on my way to school.

I pulled into the same spot i did yesterday and hopped out, putting my headphones in I leaned against my tailgate waiting for the bell to ring. Suddenly a pale white figure was hurtling herself towards me, I opened my arms and caught her at the last second, knocking my headphones out of my ears. "Bella!" the pixie yelled hugging me tightly. "Alice, do you make it a habit to tackle people?" I asked amusingly. "Nope! Just you!" she replied delightedly hugging me tighter. "Alice! Can't breathe!" I gasped. "OH SORRY BELLA!" she squealed releasing me immediatley guilt written all over her face. "Alice it's okay i'm fine see?" She smiled "Okay! I'm looking forward to ouf date tomorrow!" I blushed and ducked my head, "I am too!" "Good!" she squealed happily.

The bell rang and I swear she muttered something along the lines of jealous whore and Edward busted out laughing at something. I said goodbye to Alice and headed off to first period. I sat down next to Angela and she gave me an amused look. "So, what's up with you and Alice?" she asked smiling and raising her eyebrows. "What?Nothing..psh..." I replied defensiviely. "That's not what it looked like in the parking lot, you like her!" Angel countered. I sighed, "You're right I do. She actually asked me to go on a date with her tomorrow night.." "Bella that's great! You two would make a cute couple! I'm happy for you!" "Thanks!" I smiled before returning my attention to Mr. Manson.

Spanish went by quickly and I was off to lunch alone because Angela needed to go to the library. So now i'm stuck at a table with Jessica and Lauren and MIke. Jessica and Lauren are gossiping, Mike is sulking and giving me that pathetic puppydog look. Ugh! this was so annoying! I wish someone would come and rescue me!.

Alice P.O.V.

I was irritated._ I should be the one sitting with Bella, not that prick and those two bimbos. I can't just walk up to her and steal her away though can I? I mean they are here friends...aren't they?_ "Alice stop pouting. If you want to sit with Bella go ask her!" Edward exclaimed. "It's not that Easy!" i said and resumed pouting.

Edward P.O.V.

_Alice really needs to stop sulking and just ask Bella to sit with her It's so weird i can't read her mind...I get bits and pieces here and theree, but I can't fully read it. wait! i'm getting something! _

_Someone come rescue me!_

That's it! I got an idea! I looked over at Emmett and we locked eyes. He grinned and we stood up, we have to use the bathroom! we said to their curious eyes. We started walking and it wasn't until we were right behind Bella when they realized Vampires don't use the bathroom.

I grabbed one side of the chair, Emmett grabbed the other, and we picked Bella up. She squealed,"What the Hell!" The bimbos and Newton gave us angry looks, but we ignored them and proceeded to carry a squealing Bella back to our table and set her down next to Alice. "what the hell?" she screamed looking a little irritated. Emmett spoke up then,"you looked like you wanted to be rescued! " he said innocently. Bella looked at him and busted out laughing.

Alice P.O.V.

"We have to use the bathroom!" Emmett and Edward said leaving, I just nodded and then it hit me, _vampires don't use the bathroom. _I looked over and saw them pick up a squealing Bella and started carrying her over here. I laughed it was hilarious, "Hey Bella!" I said happily. "Alice did you put them up to this?" she asked me accusingly. "No," Edward replied," She was just sitting there pouting and moping because she wants to sit with you and she was too scared to go get you herself." "EDWARD!" I screamed lunging for him and he batted me away easily. "Awww i'm flattered Alice." she said smiling sweetly making me duck my head which made her laugh further.

I pouted, crossing my arms and poking my lip out. She looked over at me ," Aww that is cute!" she squealed giving me a quick hug. I couldn't control myself as I leaned into her embrace. "So what are we doing tomorrow?" she asked me flashing me a beautiful smile. "What do you mean?" i asked confused. "Uh our date duh!" she said eyeing me. "OH! it is a secret, but you will need to bring a bathing suit/spare change of clothes." she gave me a curious look,"aliiiiiicccceeee tellll mmmmmeeeeeee!" she whined. "Nope!" I said popping the p. She frowned, "Fine."

_The goes that jealous whore ringing again_ I thought as the bell rang. Bella and I stood up and I linked my arm in her walking with her to Biology. We took out seats and Mr. Banner assigned us a partner worksheet. Mr. Banner gave Bella a smile that was a little to friendly for my liking and i had to push down the growl that was bubbling inside my chest. I did however shoot him a glare Rosalie would be proud of.

The worksheet was mutiple choice so Bella and I finished easily, winning the title of first ones done. I decided to take this as an opportunity to learn more about her, this way I could learn some information that would be helpful on our date. "So Bella, what is your favorite color?" _start out simple, and then work up to the bigger questions, nice plan Alice. _She flashed me that brilliant smile, "Blue or Green. And let me guess, yours is yellow?" she asked. I was flabbergasted, "How did you know?" I asked still stunned. "It suits you, its a bright, out-there color and that fits you perfectly. Plus it's the color of your porshe." _oh..._"What is your favorite food?" I asked. This was a tricky question to ask because if she asked me the same question it would be hard to come up with an answer. "TACOS!" she practically yelled. _tacos? really? _I couldn't help it, I laughed so hard I nearly fell out of my seat. My little spetacle earned a few stares, making me laugh even harder.

The bell rang then and I was off to my final class, which passed easily.

Bella P.O.V.

Gym sucks. I hate it, with a passion. We were playing dodgeball today and Lauren Mallory nailed me right in the face. If coach hadn't pulled me away I would've bashed her fucking face in. So here I was now holding a bag of ice to my face as I walked out the door towards my truck. Alice was standing there with a smile on her face until she noticed the bag I was holding. "What happened?" she asked sweetly, her voice full of concern. "Lauren Mallory hit me in the face with a dodgeball, I would've kicked her ass but Coach pulled me away before I could. " Anger flashed through her eyes but she leaned up and removed the ice and studied the bruise. Before I could react she leaned up and gave me a kiss on my injured cheek.

I felt the heat flush towards my face at the simple gesture, and i was embarrassed even more. Alice flashed me that beautiful smile and said,"I'll text you tonight!" before skipping away. I just leaned up to touch my face with my fingertips.

**A/N: Hey wow! i got so many alerts telling me people had added my story! Thank you all so much! okay i just like to give a shoutout to Wickedhot, Ryan, Crazy Heart 101, Bellice Fan, PheonixFire DragonLight, Viewer, Firepaw15, Chubby, and Pwong for all of their reviews! I love you guys! Thanks again! Okay so i will put up a picture when i can of that shirt, and for an example of what Bella's first tracl sounds like go to youtube and look up Remember Beautiful Piano Song by Nightwaso3 he's amaze! okay that's all i'll post when i can!**


	4. Fight!

Bella P.O.V.

_She kissed me, it was only on the cheek but she really kissed me. Chill out Bella, what the hell happened to the Badass attitude? You're still standing by your truck smiling like an idiot! Wait what? I am? Shit!_ Wondering how long I had been standing there I quickly turned on heel and jumped into my truck. Trying not to blush as it roared to life, I pealed out of the parking lot and headed home.

Alice P.O.V.

_Where is Bella? She's usually out of class by now._ I was standing by Bella's truck waiting to say goodbye to her when i spotted a snickering Lauren walking out of the gym talking to a one miss Jessica Stanley. "Did you see her? I hit her right in the face! She's going to have a huge bruise by tomorrow; maybe that will keep all of our guys away from her!" _Who the hell were they talking about? _ I quickly looked up to see an angry Bella walking towards me, she was holding a bag of ice to her face.

"What happened?" I asked sweetly, my voice full of concern. "Lauren Mallory hit me in the face with a dodgeball, I would've kicked her ass but Coach pulled me away before I could. " she repllied. Anger flashed through my eyes, but I leaned up and removed the ice and studied the bruise. Before she could react I leaned up and gave her a kiss on my injured cheek. I could see the blood rush to her face and sense her embarrassment. I giggled, "I'll text you tonight!" I said before skipping away.

As we pulled out of the parking lot, I laughed, she was still standing there looking dazed. When we pulled into the parking lot i dashed inside and took a quick shower before pulling out my cell and texting My Bella.

Bella P.O.V.

I was pissed. I had a fucking date tonight and Lauren had put a fucking bruise right in the middle of my cheek. _I swear to God if she says anything about it during school she better haul ass and make sure I don't get my hands on her. _ I grabbed my keys before hopping in my truck. _Well that makes two things to look forward to today, kicking Lauren's slutty ass, and my date tonight with Alice! Damn that girl was beautiful and amazing. With that smile and pout of hers she could control people and rule the world!_

I pulled into the parking lot to see an already waiting Alice. I started grinning and quickly pulled into a spot a few rows down from hers, unfortunatley is was the spot right across from Lauren's. I hopped out of my truck and started to make my way towards Alice when i heard an annoyingly high pitched voice speak up, "Nice bruise Swan! What happened get into a fight with the mirror?" Her group started laughing and that was it, I snapped. Without even looking at Alice I swiftly started walking towards Lauren.

Just as i was about to approach her from behind i yelled,"Hey Lauren!" She turned around and just as she was about to speak, i pulled back my fist and punched her right on the same cheek she hit me. She dropped to the ground clutching at her face. "There! Now you have one to match Bitch!" I yelled and turned around to walk away when someone grabbed my hair. (Okay you know how I said my hair was my favorite quality about myself? Yeah I wasn't joking. . . .)

I reached back grabbed the attacker's arm and flipped them over my shoulder and onto their back. It turned out to be Lauren, already sporting a swollen cheek, looking for revenge. She gasped for air, the flip had knocked the wind out of her. By this time I was seeing red. I straddled her and starting slamming my fists into her face.

Cool arms wrapped around me and i was being lifted off of her. I fought to be freed, but they would not let go. "I went to Juvi Bitch!" I screamed, pure rage in my voice, "I'm not afraid to fight you!." I heard people gasp but I didn't care because the next thing I knew i was standing in a circle made up of the Cullens. Of course with an Emmett in hysterics.

"Yo-You b-beat the shit outta here Bells!" he howled with laughter," She really had her ass handed to her!" I just rolled my eyes still pissed off, that is until I caught the gaze of a beautiful pixie. She was looking at me intensley worried with a frown on her face. She was too beautiful to frown. Ignoring Emmett and his offer to teach me more moves I walked over to Alice and wrapped her in a hug. She snuggled into my shoulder and i pressed my face to her hair.

Her body was cold, but it felt good to me. She still smelled amazing and I breathed in her scent, sighing afterwards. She looked up at me the worry fading from her eyes, before taking my arm and linking it with hers. We then head off to first period.

Alice P.O.V.

Bella just pulled into the parking lot and I was ecstatic to see her. I watched as she gracefully hopped out of her truck and started to walk towards me. I frowned looking at the bruise that tried to obsucre the beauty of her face. _She was still so very beautiful with it though, it actually kind of made her look dangerous, it was sexy_. Edward coughed, he had been reading my thoughts stupid bastard.

Suddenly an annoying voice called out,""Nice bruise Swan! What happened get into a fight with the mirror?" I recognized the voice as Lauren Mallory and snarled. I was just about to go rip that ugly bitch's throat out when I turned to see Bella storming her way up to her. She. Was. Pissed. "Sis what do you think she's gunna do?" Emmett asked excitedly. "I don't know but I don't like that look on her face."

Bella was almost right behind Lauren when she yelled, "Hey Lauren!" Lauren turned around and was greeted with Bella's fist in her face, colliding with Lauren's make up covered cheek. A human wouldn't be able to see this, but with my enhanced vision i literally saw makeup particles flying of her cheek into the air. "oh shit!" Emmett said as we all watched Lauren fall to the ground. "There! Now you have one to match Bitch!" Bella yelled into Lauren's face. She turned around to walk away when Lauren got up and grabbed Bella's hair.

I could see it, that was the breaking point for Bella. She reached back, grabbed Lauren's hand and flipped her over her shoulder. I could see Lauren trying to inhale and exhale, she looked like a fish out of water. Bella straddled her waist then and raised her fist. I needed to get over there fast before Bella drew to much blood, and before she killed Lauren. Edward and I dashed over there as Bella pummeled Lauren's face in.

I wrapped my arms around Bella and pulled her off of Lauren and Edward restrained Lauren from getting up and trying to fight Bella. Bella was strong for a human, it was actually a task to keep hold of her. Then she screamed something none us expected. "I went to Juvi Bitch! I'm not afraid to fight you!" People all around us gasped at Bella's announcement but i continued to half drag, half carry her over to our car.

A thousand question popped into my mind, wanting to ask her why she was in Juvi. Emmett was being Emmett and she rolled her eyes and locked her gaze with mine. Her eyes were so beautiful, they were a milk chocolate color, and i just wanted to fall into them. I hoped she could see the worry in mine.

I think she could because ignoring everybody else she walked over to me and enveloped me in a sweet hug. She smelled amazing, but not in a I want to drink your blood kind of way, but in a relaxing sweet way. I felt her inhale deeply and sigh, maybe I smelled just as good to her. I pulled away and linked my arm in her taking her to first period.

**A/N: Hey guys i know this is short but i have to be somewhere later and i don't know if i will get to post again tonight and i really wanted to put something up. So i will either have something up tomorrow or tonight and i promise it will be longer than this. Bella went to juvi? *gasp* dundunduuuuuuuun3**


	5. Date Night

Bella P.O.V.

School went by fast today, I guess people finally decided to back off after what I did to Lauren. _Dumb Bitch, you'd think that taking a fist in the face was a big enough hint. Oh well her face was twice as swollen as mine by the end of first period. My fist left a big-ass bruise. _ I smiled, I was having a fucking amazing day. I kicked the school's slut's ass and I was about to go out on a date with the most beautiful girl in school. My life was going great now, I guess moving to Forks was a good change. After getting out of Juvi my life sucked. (Not that being in Juvi sucked any less.)

I was now currently getting ready for my date with Alice. I just got out of the shower and I was standing in front of my full-body mirror blow-drying my wet hair. Alice had texted me earlier informing me about out date.

*_flashback*_

_I was sitting on my bed waiting for it to be an appropriate time to start getting ready when my phone buzzed. I quickly picked it up and unlocked the screen to find that I had a text from Alice._

_Hey Bella-Bear!(: Can't wait for our date tonight. I will pick you up at six_-thirty._ Wear a bathing suit and bring a change of clothes probably. -A_

**I smiled, Bella-Bear? I liked that alot, it was cute. **

_Will do Tink! Can't wait(; -B_

_Tink? -A_

_Yeah Tink, like Tinkerbell you remind me of her! -B_

_Oh I like it! See you at six-thirty! Byebye!-A_

_*End of flashback*_

I smiled, I know I probably shouldn't have taken a shower since it seemed like we were going swimming, but after what happened with Lauren my poor hair needed a break. I scrubbed it furiously, making sure that it was clean and free of any of Lauren's stds. _For all I know she could have gohna-syphil-herpe-litus-aids._ I grinned mischeviously at the thought of Lauren having a blue waffle.

Once my hair was dry I brushed it thoroughly until it was wavy and fell in layers down my face. I didn't bother to put on any make-up because I didn't want it to run while we were in the water. I checked the time, it was 5:45 p.m., I still had plenty of time to finish getting ready. But you know what goes great with getting ready? Getting ready to some of your favorite songs!

I walked over to my ipod and hit shuffle. I started laughing when the song started playing. "I threw a wish in the well don't ask me I'll never tell!" I continued to sing the lyrics to Call me Maybe as I pulled on my deep blue bikini. I grabbed a pair of my shorter..shorts and a black tank top. Suddenly the chorus busted out, "HEY I JUST MET YOU! AND THIS IS CRAZY! BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER! SO CALL ME MAYBE! IT'S HARD TO LOOK RIGHT AT YA BABY! BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER SO CALL ME MAYBE!" I sung at the top of my lungs, grabbing my unplugged microphone and dancing around my room like an idiot.

By the time the song was over I was finished getting ready for my date and it was 6:15 p.m. I grabbed my bag, throwing on one of the three empty chairs sitting at the kitchen table and started to serve Charlie his dinner. He was sitting in the living room watching the game. I was just about to look at the clock when the doorbell rang.

I swear my heart stopped beating for a moment. Everything around me just stopped, and all I wanted to do was open the front door. Unfortunatley, Charlie beat me to it, opening the door while I still stood in the living room shell-shocked. "Hello Chief Swan, my name is Alice Cullen I'm here to pick her up for our date tonight!" a sweet bell-like voice chimed. Poor Charlie, he doesn't stand a chance. ''Hello there Alice," he replied, "And please, call me Charlie." He then called out "Bella! Alice is here!" I took that as my opportunity and grabbed my bag before walking over to Alice. I swear my eyes fell out of my head and my jaw hit the floor when I took in the sight of her.

She was dressed in a purple tank top that clung to her body perfectly, and accented the purple tint to her raven hair, that was spiked in its usual way. Her skin was pale as always, and her eyes were taht beautiful amber butterscotch. Her shorts were ummm...very short...showing off her creamy legs. "Okay Bells go have fun!" Charlie said and left me staring into Alice's eyes. "You look great Bella," Alice said looking me up and down. I licked my lips,"And you do to as always." "Shall we go?" She asked. I just nodded.

She opened the door to the passanger side for me and I smiled loving it. I liked when people did that for their dates it was sweet. When we had been driving for about ten minutes I broke the silence by asking,"So...Where are we going exactly?" "It's a suprise!" she giggles winking at me. I groaned and started pouting. I looked over at her and stuck my bottom lip out. She looked at me and groaned, "That is sooo cheating!" "All's fair in love and war." was my reply. She glared at me, but proceeded to tell me. "We are going to go nightswimming, have a picnic, and maybe some dancing if you're up to it. I'm taking you to my favorite thinking spot, but we have to hike to get there.

She can't be serious? It was going to be dark soon and she wants to hike? It was like she read my mind because she said," I strung lights all the way to the spot, but it's already so secluded any way that if you didn't know where to go you will never even find it, even with the lights." I'm sure I looked completley baffled but she just gave me a reassuring smile and we continued to drive. After about twenty more minutes we pulled off into a dirt road that I wouldn't have known even existed unless Alice pulled into it. Alice parked the car and somehow managed to get over to my side of the car and open the door for me._ Damn she's fast._

I turned around and saw a pathway that had been cleared, being shined down upon by several strings of lights. It was amazing, and must have taken forever to do. Alice reached out her hand, offering it to me and I immediatly took it, letting her guide me to our destination.

We had been walking for about twenty minutes when I stepped into the most beautiful clearing I had ever seen. It was a meadow that quickly dropped to be a cliff, overlooking a beautiful waterfall. The mixture of lights and the sunset gave the meadow a beautiful glow. There was a picnic basket and blanket layed out near the edge of the cliff. (not close enough that it would be easy to fall, but close enough so you could see everything.)

I turned around and found Alice. I quickly stepped up to her and wrapped my arms around her, holding her close to me and breathing in her scent. "It's beautiful." I whispered. "And so are you my dear Bella." she replied."Do you want to eat or go swimming first?" she asked me, staring into my eyes with a sweet emotion I didn't recognize. "Swim." I breathed.

She took my hand and led me down a hill that fed into the river. When we reached the bottom we set our towels down and I looked away as I stripped out of my clothes, feeling very subconscious. I looked over at Alice who was staring at me intently, already out of her clothes. If the sight of her almost naked in her bathing suit wasn't enough to embarrass me, her staring at me was. I quickly wrapped my arms around my body, covering myself. Alice wasn't having that though. She swiftly walked over to me, and with more strength than i thought her body could hold, she pinned my arms to my sides; staring deeply into my eyes.

"You are beautiful Bella," she spoke sincerely,genuinley, making me blush. "Don't hide yourself from me please, you are so beautiful Bella." She wrapped me in a hug, you know I should've seen this coming but I was taken completley by suprised when she pulled us into the water. Suprisingly the water was really warm, which i later found out was because there were under water gysers and shit in this area, that heated the water.

I screamed as she tackled me, pushing me under water, what she didn't expect though was for me to reach up and grab her into me as I fell. We ended up in a splash fight and she won. I don't know how she splash so much water she's only like 5ft! We swam for who knows how long, but soon my stomache started to growl and we ran back up the hill laughing and giggling like five year olds.

Alice opened the picnic basket and pulled out some tacos. I squealed in excitement, finding that they were the best tacos I have ever eaten. Alice drank from a thermos, apparently she was on a special diet for something. I had to remember to thank Mrs, Cullen for the tacos. Suddenly out of nowhere Alice asked me a question i didn't want to answer. "Bella?" "Yes?" "Why did you go to Juvi?"

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it took so long to put this up my internet has been down! But here you go ! I will reveal the secret of why bella was in juvi next chapter! MWHAHAHA! I AM EVIL LEAVING YOU WITH A CLIFF HANGER! 3 i love you guys! it will be worth it i promise!**


	6. Vampires

Bella P.O.V.

_ Bella, why did you go to juvi? The words rang in my head. I knew she would eventually ask me this, but I wasn't ready to relive that memory..not yet. _I looked into those sweet golden eyes and sighed,"That's not a story I am ready to tell Alice." She looked at me tenderly, "Okay Bella, I understand." I just nodded, trying to ignore the tightening in my throat, and the tears that threatened to fall. Blood flashed before me, images of so much blood. Looking down at my red hands...what had I done.

"Bella are you okay?" an angelic voice brought me out of my memory i just nodded trying not to look at her while I composed myself, I didn't want her to see all the pain in my eyes. "Bella would you like to dance?" I looked up into Alice's eyes and took her outstretched hand. She hit play on a radio, and a slow song I didn't recognize began playing. Alice pulled me into her arms, wrapping them around my neck while mine encircled her waist. She layed her head on my chest, and we began to move in a circle slowly.

The melody was soft and sweet, just a chorus of piano and guitar playing together in sync. The moment couldn't get more perfect. We stayed that way until it started getting late. We hiked back to Alice's car and she took me home, promising to see me tomorrow, leaving me on my doorstep with the burn of her kiss on my cheek.

Bella P.O.V.

I awoke to my phone buzzing annoyingly. I groaned wondering who could possibly be texting me. I unlocked my phone and looked down, my heart soaring when I realized Alice had texted me.

_Goodmorning Beautiful, I enjoyed our date last night and I was wondering if you would like to come over to my house today and meet my parents? -A_

_** No way, meet her parents? Oh no what if they don't like me?**_

_I would love to? What time?(: - B_

_I was thinking I could come over and hang out for a little while and then we could head over if that's okay with you? -A_

_It's perfect! -B_

_Okay!(: See you in thirty minutes! -A_

Thirty minutes? That barely gives me enough time to look presentable! I squealed at the absolute top of my lungs and took off for the shower. I furiously started scrub the knots out of my hair, and shaved quickly. I scrubbed myself down with my strawberry shower gel, enjoying the sweet smell. I quickly stopped the water and darted out. I wrapped myself in a towel and did a quick towel-dry of my hair. Within twenty minutes I was showered, my teeth were brushed, my hair was brushed, and i was dressed in a pair of tight black skinnies and a deep blue blouse.

Now i was sitting on my bed taking the strings off my acoustic guitar so I could re-string it. I had just taken the last one off when the doorbell rang. Everything stopped, except for the loud pumping of my heart. I shook my head and started to breathe again before dashing downstairs and yanking the door open.

Standing there was Alice Cullen, looking so beautiful with her hair soaked with snow, her dark ebony hair contrasted so well with her pale skin and gold eyes. And when she flashed me taht bright white smile everything seemed to stop, even my heartbeat for a moment. There wasa concern in Alice's eyes and for a second I thought she had heard my heart stop.

_I saw the emotion in her eyes, it was like she was in sync with my heartbeat, listening to its every beat, making sure I was still alive. Almost like she thought she would break me..._

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Alice's angelic voice saying," Bella are you going to invite me in?" I looked down at her, a smirk on her lips as she gestured to the door. I blushed bright red and shook my head smirking back at her. I placed myself in between her and the door. She gave me an are you serious look, and accepted my challenge and pushed me through the door frame. I stumbled back and hit the wall pain shooting through my back, pulling at the scar. I bit back a hiss and tried to regain my composure.

"BELLA! ARE YOU OKAY? OHMYGOD I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU!" Alice yelled pulling me into her trying to assess my 'injuries'. She looked so upset I just wanted to put the smile back on her face. "Alice it's fine, I strained my back and it's just tender, the push wouldn't have even hurt otherwise. And by the way you are a lot stronger than you look." She didn't look convinced and she hid her face in my neck shaking. I sighedd and wrapped my arm around her and used my other hand to grab her face so I could look her in the eye. "Mary Alice Cullen, I am okay! You didn't hurt me now calm down love."

She looked at me with sparkling eyes then. "Love?" she questioned. "uhh yeah," I said looking away trying not to blush. She grabbed my face looking at me with those pearly white shining,"I love it." Her face was dangerously close to mine. She was moving in on sacred territory...and I was enjoying every minute of it. Just as her lips were about to connect with mine she switched directions and kissed my cheek. I could feel my face drop and she laughed her tinkling wind-chime laugh.

Her face then got very serious. "Bella I need to tell you something before you meet my parents. That's why I came here first." I nodded, and she grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the couch. I sat down and she sat down next to me. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she ducked her head looking at her hands.

"Bella, my family and I are different than everybody else." She stated. "Well yeah Alice that's obvious you all look like supermodels!"I said exasperated. She smiled softly,"That's not what I meant Bella. You have noticed we are all pale, we have good looks, we are cold..like we've been holding our hands in ice. We don't go out in sunlight, and we never eat. We are strong and fast." "Alice, what are you trying to say?" I asked not fully understanding. I would later come to find that I knew all along though.

"Bella, we are Vampires."

**A/N: Okay I know I haven't written in a long time! But I have a valid excuse! I went on vacation and when I came back my internet was down for like a week and then I got grounded:P But here it is my new chapter! I will try to start updating everdya again. Thank you all so much for adding my story! I love you guys! 3**


	7. The past revealed!

Bella P.O.V.

_Bella, we are Vampires...The words rang throughout my head. How could I have not known? The answer was so simple, so obvious how could I not have seen it? I never really felt the need to look into it, I just accepted the Cullens as different. But now it all makes sense! Vampires...maybe they could help me figure out what happened that night._

" We don't drink human blood though Bella, we only drink from animals. Bella? Bella please say something!" I snapped out of my daze and looked down at the pixie girl's quivering form. I thought for sure she was crying until I looked into her eyes and saw the tears that never seemed to fall. _Vampires can't cry Bella. _To never be able to cry? I don't think I could handle that, crying was a source of release, I couldn't even fathom the pain it would be to never cry.

"I don't care." I stated defiantly, sincerely. "W-What?" she whispered staring into my soul with those beautiful eyes. "I don't care Alice. I know I should be afraid, I know I should be heading for the hills screaming but I can't. I don't want to, all I want is to stay here with you. I don't care what you are, you are still my Alice." She looked up at me, that brilliant smile plastered on her face,"Your Alice?" she asked quizzically. "That is if you want to be." I said quickly trying not to blush.

She leaned in close to me, adjusting her body so she was halfway straddling my lap," I do," she breathed. I shivered as the cold air hit my face, and she took advantage of my vulnerbility to kiss my cheek sweetly. I gasped and that gave her the perfect opportunity to kiss me right there on the lips.

The kiss started off slow, just a few chaste kisses, but soon they became more heated. I knew we needed to slow down so I returned a sweet kiss and pulled away, resting my forehead against hers and stroked her silky locks."Mary Alice Cullen, will you do me the great honor of being my girlfriend?" I asked shyly. "It would be my pleasure," came her reply along with a sweet kiss to my lips.

We stayed like that for a few more minutes until she reluctantly slid off me. I pouted. "Allliiiiiicccceeee!" I whined like a petty five-year old, sticking bottom lip out." "Bella everybody is waiting to meet you and if we don't come soon Emmett is going to start thinking we've been doing stuff!" I just groaned and stormed outside into the crisp, cool air. Climbing into the passenger seat of Alice's porshe and slamming the door shut.

She responded with a chuckle, climbing into the car swiftly. I just glared. "Bella are you really that upset over going to my house?" she asked. I know she didn't want me to realize it but she felt a little rejected at my reluctance to go to her house. "No Alice it's just that...what if they don't like me?" She gaped at me like a fish out of water. "Isabella Maria Swan! You are about to enter a house full of vampires and you are scared that they won't like you?" "Is that bad?" I asked. She responded by throwing her hand up in the air and saying, " You are insane!" I just snickered.

She shot me a glare before revving the engine and pealing out of my driveway. _House full of vampires? no problem! Alice's parents...oh shit._

"Bella relax they're going to love you!" We had just pulled up in front of Alice's house and I froze. It wasn't a house it was a mansion! It had open glass walls and sense of timeless appeal, perfect for vampires who never age. I was completley petrified with the fear that Alice's parents wouldn't like me. _They could literally eat me alive! _ I kind of snickered at that thought, earning an eyebrow raise from Alice. I just shook my head and grinned, finding myself too humorous to be nervous right now. I grabbed her hand and sais,"Onwards and Forwards!" She just rolled her eyes and mumbled dork under her breath.

We stepped through the doorway and I was immediatley greeted by a huge bear named Emmett. "Bells it's about time you got over here! I've been dying to game with you!" He squeezed me into a bone crushing hug. "Umm Emmett," I gasped, "your superior vampire strength is making it hard to breathe!" "Oh whoops! Sorry Bells!" he said putting me down gently on the ground. I was then greeted by a woman with dark har and a heart shaped face. Everything about her screamed mother, and you got that sense of motherly love and protection when you were around her.

"Hello Dear my name is Esme," she embraced me in a gentle hug. "It is nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen." I replied smoothly, calmed by her hug. "Now I will have none of that Mrs. Cullen makes me feel old call me Esme! And it is an honor to meet the young lady that Alice never shuts up about!" she chuckled when Alice whined ,"MOM!"

Dr. Cullen then swooped into the room giving me a genuine smile. "Hello Bella, it's nice to meet you. I am Dr. Cullen but you may call me Carlisle." I smiled and shook his outstretched hand. I looked around the room taking in the scenery, it was really amazing. I looked at Esme and said," You have a lovely home Esme! It is very beautiful, and I love the way it seems to be timeless." Esme perked up and we started chatting about he house. It turns out Esme designed and decorated it herself. She had great taste.

Sitting in the corner of the room was a sleek grand piano. I couldn't help myself from eyeing it, it was so beautiful. "Do you play?" Esme asked me sweetly. I suddenly got very shy."Umm yes," I said rubbing my arm," I took lessons as a kid and won a couple of awards and what not." "Will you play something for us dear?" Esme asked sweetly. How could anyone say no to that face? I smiled and nodded walking over to the piano a lovely Alice in tow. I stared at the keys before slowly beginning to play the melody that had been stuck in my head ever since I met Alice.

My hands flowed smoothly over the keys as I rocked my head to the beat of the song. I glanced over at Alice and saw her eyes were glazed over and she too was rocking to the music. I leaned over and whispered," You inspired this," before turning my head back to the keys to finish playing Alice's Melody. As the last note rang out through the silent house I glanced back over to see a loving smile adorning her face.

"You play very beautifully Bella," Esme stated with a smile. "Thank you," was my reply. It was then that the ice queen decided to enter the room. "Well Well look at that the little human actually has the ability to play an instrument. Who would have ever thought?" That pissed me off. I heard Alice growl and before anything else could be said I looked around the room and said," I'm sorry did you hear something? I could've sworn I just heard the sound of dogs barking!" I looked directly at Rosalie. She shot me an icy glare, while Alice and Esme laughed. "Looks like she has some fire in her Alice!" Esme said smiling.

Alice then grabbed my hand and said,"My room now!" and started dragging me up the long staircase.

Alice's room was so...Alice. There was a window made out of complete glass overlooking the river and woods that surrounded the Cullen house. Everything seemed so serene and beautiful. The walls were painted sky blue and with sun shining through the glass wall it almost looked like the sky right here in Alice's room. She had a queen sized bed (Which I didn't understand what for because she told me vampires don't sleep.) She had sketchbooks laying over in a corner next to an easle with a covered canvas on it. I was curious but I figured she covered it for a reason. Above her bed were portraits of each one of her family members, all signed by her. _Alice is an amazing artist, she really captured the beauty in all her family. Even the bitchy Rosalie looked sweet._

I looked over at my beautiful Alice who was looking at me sadly. _I haven't said anything since we came in here maybe she thinks I don't like her room or something. _"Alice your room is beautiful it really suits you." I said watching her face go from sad and depresed to ecstatically happy. _Damn she's beautiful_. "Really Bella?" she squealed happily, throwing herself at me. I chucked and wrapped my arms around my little pixie and buried my face into her dark, silky hair: nuzzling it affectionatley.

Alice then leaned up and kissed me sweetly on the lips, cupping my face and pulling me closer. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around her waist, The kiss was starting to grow in heat until, "ALICE! BELLA! ESME WANTS TO SEE YOU!" Emmett yelled opening the door, catching us. We both squealed at the top of lungs while Emmett ran down the stairs screaming,"SO HOT!" Alice on his tail snarling not nice things about him.

I grinned and shook my head, I was really beginning to love this family. I stepped out of Alice's room and nearly collided with Jasper. "Whoops, Sorry there Darlin' you alright?" I smiled at him,"Yes, thank you Jasper." I smiled at him. I could tell he was in pain from being too close to me, Alice had said I might not see him because of his thirst and how potent my blood seemed to be. I knew I shouldn't do this but he looked like he was in so much pain. "Jasper, hold still and I promise you will feel better." He looked at me with wide eyes,"W-What?" he stuttered not moving. I was now surrounded by the Cullen family. I closed my eyes, reached up, and cupped his face concentrating on taking his thirst away, make him stop hurting.

I reached deep into his subconcious, probing, feeling the darkness that was clouding his judgement. I felt it radiate from deep inside his instincts, it seemed to pulse sickeningly, like a heartbeat. I concentrated on taking it away making it stop. I pulled the darkness into my own body. I knew it was going to hurt me but I sucked it all inside of me. Then I pulled away letting him gasp and he looked down at mem in wonder. "She took my thirst away." Everyone then gasped. I was dizzy, I was going to throw up. I ran into the closest restroom the Cullen's on my heel. I started throwing up then, the thick black liquidy substance that I had taken out of Jasper.

There was so much pain! I screamed and choked throwing up the tar-like substance. _I felt the burning all over my body and I screamed in agony as I was changed into a vampire. NO NO! BODIES EVERYWHERE! SO MUCH BLOOD! I looked down into the eyes of lifeless child I had just killed. Now i was surrounded by vampires, red-eyed vampires. I started killing them while they sunk their fangs into my marble skin. _I screamed again.

There was so much of it, I couldn't believe that he had this much pain inside of him, his past must have been dark. I slummped against the toilet when I was done, feeling weak and shaky. Carlisle came up to me and looked at the substance in the toilet and what was left around my mouth. "Jasper's thirst..his pain, his fear, his darkest secrets." "How did you take this away? Is it permant or temporary? When do you learn to do this?" Carlisle began to ramble off questions. Thankfully Alice came to my rescue. "Carlisle she looks like she needs to eat, why don't we let her clean up and start eating and then we can ask her quesstions?" Carlisle nodded,"Forgive me Bella my curiosity got the best of me. Esme will you please go make Bella some food? And Alice will you help Bella get cleaned up?"

Esme nodded and took off downstairs to begin cooking. "Actually, I was wondering if I could help Bella, I want to ask her something?" I was suprised to Jasper looking at Alice for permission. She smiled, "Of course Jazzy." She then left us alone. I got up and searched through the cabinet, finding a toothbrush and tooth paste. I quickly brushed my teeth, trying to get the retched taste out of my mouth. When I was sure it was gone I rinsed my mouth out with cool water. "Why did you do it Bella?" Jasper asked softly. I looked at him carefully trying to calculate what I wanted to say. "Alice told me you're an empath. I have seen how hard you try to deal with your thirst and i figured it was time for you to stop feeling the pain of others and yourself." He then walked up to me and pulled me into a hug. "thank you," he whispered.

I was now finished my second sandwhich and Carlisle remarked that my color was returning. We were sitting in the dining room, all gathered around the table. Esme sat on Carlisle's left followed by Rosalie, and Emmett. Edward sat on Carlisle's right followed by Alice, Me, then Jasper. Everybody was waiting patiently for me to finish my sandwhich before speaking, all except for Rosalie who was giving me that stank glare. I just rolled my eyes at her,"Careful making that face Rosalie it might get stuck like that." She snarled and Emmett grabbed her to keep her from lunging at me.

_Okay I guess now was the best time for me to tell them._ "Okay how about you all ask me one question to start off with and I will answer them to the best of my ability. Then you can all ask as you please?" They all nodded and agreed with my idea. "Okay Carlisle you first." I stated politley. He looked at me carefully, considering what to ask. "Bella, what did you to Jasper?" "Yeah I want to know the answer to that to!" Emmett boomed loudly. I sighed. "I took his thirst, pain, fear, anger, hatred, sadness, depression, all of those things away for the time being. It is not permanant but he should be all but immune to his thirst for human blood for the next couple of days. I guess it's kind of like being an empath for an empath but I can do it to anybody. When I take those feelings and impulses away I drag them inside my body." Everyone gasped at that. "And then they become poisonous I guess you could say and to get rid of them I throw them up. I don't really understand because I'm basically taking an idea or emotion and forcing it inside myself to manifest in a physical state. The problem is when it enters my body I feel all the emotions Jasper was feeling and I relive the memories that caused those emotions."

Everyone was contemplating my answer so I sat there quietly. Edward then raised his hand and said,"I have a question, when did you discover you could do this?" I sighed. "I was eight years old and I was at the playground. There was a young woman crying looking at her wedding band. I wanted to know why she was so upset so I went up to her and asked what was wrong. She said nothing I could fix. She looked so devastated I had to do something but i didn't know what. I then felt something...stirring inside of me...something that was telling me I could do something. I reached up and I touched her hand and that's when it first started. She had caught her husband cheating on her. I took it all away. Then i ran, knowing I was going to get sick and I made it all the way home before I realized what I had just done."

Rosalie then raised her hand," Why did you go to juvi?" Everything went silent. I knew that that question was coming up. "It's a long story." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "I was thirteen years old, and my mom had this boyfriend named Wayne he was a police officer, and I hated him. He beat and abused my mother and I, there were days he beat me so much the night before I couldn't walk without falling over. Well one night I came home and found that he and his drunk friends were beating my mom. I knew I needed to save her so I ran in and tackled Wayne to the floor and started hitting him as hard as I could. He picked me up and threw me into the wall. The three other guys had beat my mom until she was knocked out. Wayne then decided beating me wasn't enought." My jaw tightened and I clenched my hands in fists to keep myself from crying. Everybody was looking at me with rapt attention. But the one that looked the most sympathetic was Rosalie. I straightned up then, recounting the rest of my story.

"Wayne's three friends held me down while Wayne ripped my clothes off. I tried to fight but they were too strong. I spent that night screaming in pain as they all took turns raping me. But apparantly our neighbors heard the screams and called the police. When wayne heard the sirens they all got dressed and wayne started to stand protectivley over my mom while the other three got out the back way. When the police came in Wayne claimed I had come home yelling and I had attacked my mom and knocked him out. The police arrested me right then and there and sent me to juvi. A year later Wayne was found guilty for all counts and arrested and I was let out."

I looked over the Cullen table and found that they were all staring at me with wide sympathetic eyes. Alice had her hand over her mouth and she reached out to pull me into a hug. Rosalie looked the most hurt, and there was a sign of understanding in her eyes. "I'm Sorry Bella we all are." She stated sadly. "Next question?" I aksed.

**A/N: Hey everybody I decided to be nice and write you all a long chpater. Also I'd like to give a shout out to one very awesome Clove the Knife Girl! And check out my page and my awesome list you might be metioned. All of my reviewers get their name put on! and if i don't put you one yell at me and I will!3 love you! btw I have no claim to any of the characters they all belong to Mrs. Stephanie Myers!**


End file.
